The New Beginning
by plon777
Summary: This is the next chapter of transformers beast machines. Did optimus and megatron survive? Is cybertron back to normal? Find out in this fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

After the reformatting of Cybertron our heroes Cheetor, Rattrap, Black Arachnia, Silverbolt, Botanica, and Nightscream undergo some side effects.

"Cheetor what's happening", said Rattrap "I...I…I don't know must be some side effects or something." "Something?" said black Arachnia "Are you serious I thought you knew everything by know" "If Optimus would be here he sure enough would know exactly what was happening to us" added Silverbolt "Well I'm not Optimus so I don't know everything." All of a sudden they started to here footsteps approaching them. "Who goes there?" Silverbolt said. "Silverbolt is that you?" "Yes who is that" "You really don't know who I am; I would think that you would recognize your leader." Out of the mist a large robot stepped out. "**OPTIMUS" **everybody exclaimed. In all the exciment they forgot that they were hurting. "How did you survive big bot" "Well Cheetor first let me say I'm glad everybody is here, I've been looking for you for a while know Optimus got interrupted "yea yea yea caught to the chase already" Rattrap said "I see that you haven't changed a bit Rattrap." "Well you were only gone for two cycles." "That is true know on with the story I was pulled in by Megatron into the core then I started fighting to get out unfortunately I wasn't as lucky as Megatron… "Wait what so you mean to tell me that Meg head is still alive" Rattrap said in surprised "Yes" "And you say it so calmly" "Well right after he got away I saw something good in him." "Ha Megatron good when we fly" black Arachnia said sarcastically "Hmmm…Hmmm Black Arachnia" Black Arachnia looked at Silverbolt "OH" she said "Well you know what I mean" "Yes, Yes we do" Optimus said. "So how did you actually escaped" "Well I didn't see, I got sucked in underground to our base" "And that's it" Silverbolt said questionably "yes nothing more nothing less" But Optimus lied, there was something else that he hadn't told his Maximal companions. "I will but not yet the day to tell them will come." Optimus told himself. While everybody was paying attention to Optimus While Botanica was staring out in the open when something shocked her from the back and put her into stasis she dropped to the ground and sunk. "AUH" a silent Maximal said "Nightscream what's wrong" Optimus said AUH after AUH every Maximal went except Botanica and Optimus "I don't know" "Big bot we think it's a side effect of the reformatting" "hmmm?" Optimus said "There shouldn't be anything wrong with all of you; you all are techno organic Hmm I wonder?" "We should get to base and check this out" "but the base has been destroyed" "not all of it come on" The Maximals were following Optimus no one noticed that a Maximal was missing.

**The next chapter will come out soon stay tune**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Halfway to base Rattrap asked "hey has any of you seen Botanica?" "Now that you say I only saw her when we met up with Optimus" Nightscream said, "We need to look for her" "We must split up to cover more ground" Silverbolt pointed out. "**NO**!" Optimus exclaimed "you are not capable of a mission right now you must get to base and rest it's pretty straight forward for here," "I'll go back and try to find her" "ok boss monkey, but you better find her." "I will rattrap" Optimus went back where he met up with the others, while the others were heading back to base. "Ok…so where can you be Botanica" Optimus told himself. "Primal!" he heard from the back. Optimus turned to see Megatron standing." "I can help you find your friends" "how do you know they need help?" "I heard you talking with them; and I also heard that you thought I was good." He laughed "did you really mean it" "yes, I did why?" "Because you are a fool Primal, I have nothing good in me." Meanwhile the other Maximals were heading to the base." Hey I see it but it looks as we left it." Black Arachnia said "Optimus said not the entire base was destroyed" Cheetor said "Well I guess he can't see because this whole place looks like scrap." Rattrap pointed out "hey come see this" a voice called out ahead "Nightscream what is it!" but Cheetor fell silent at the sight of the base. "This place is amazing" Silverbolt managed to say. The new base was techno organic with a giant tree in the middle. "hey I thought the tree got destroyed" Night scream said. "yeah I cut it down when the fruit made all of you go nuts." Said Cheetor "but Optimus planted a seed" said Black Arachnia 'it must've grown while we were gone." Well this place is a real beauty "Rattrap said." But I just **hope** Optimus returns soon with Botanica." While the Maximals were checking out the new base Optimus and Megatron were fighting it out, "**STOP!** " Optimus hollered " I don't want to fight you" "Why not Primal, do you still think there's something good in me." "Yes I still do, I can feel it, but I have better things to do." "Like what? Saving your plant friend" Megatron smiled "How do you know about Botanica?" Optimus said in disbelieve. "I saw her being taken underground by a shadowy figure, while you were telling your little tall tale." "But why didn't you stop him?" "I want it to see what would happen next" "You monster" "You still think I'm good know." "Maybe I was wrong after all" Optimus didn't meant what he said he still stood in his believe. "but I tell you what I'll help you find your plant friend and cure your friends for some information" "Like what information" Optimus said having an idea as to what information Megatron wanted to know. "You tell me I know you know what I want to know." "Ok first help me find Botanica and help my friends then I'll speak." 'No No No I'll tell help find Botanica after that you tell me everything I want to know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: A Transformers beast war does**** not**** belong to me.**

**Chapter 3**

Back at base Cheetor and the others were settling down. "Hey Cheetor have you figure out what's been bugging us" said Nightscream "No not yet, but I'm sure Optimus might know." "Hey where's Optimus by the way" said Rattrap "I'm not sure, I guess he's still looking for Botanic" "We can't just stay here not doing anything; we must help Optimus find her." Silverbolt said getting a bit angry. "Didn't you hear Optimus we are too weak we must rest." Argued Cheetor "Silverbolt let's go up to the surface we need to talk." Said Black Arachnia pulling Silverbolt "Yeah you two go; Silverbolt needs to cool off." Nightscream added "No! You must rest; now go to your quarters." "Oh who put you in charge?" said Silverbolt "Optimus did, now do as you're told!" "NP I won't listen to a kid like you" "I'm no kid" "It seems like it to me." "Let's settle this right know" Said Cheetor as he took a fighting stance. "Stop it" Black Arachnia said as she got in between them. "Hiding behind a femme huh." Cheetor instigated "No I can fight my own battles" Silverbolt said as he pushed Black Arachnia out of the way. "Fine if you want to tear each other apart fine by me go ahead!" She said standing up. "Rattrap shouldn't we be doing something?" asked Nightscream "Wait a little longer this is getting good."

Then Optimus stepped in followed by Megatron. 'What do you think you are doing" He asked "Seems to me they're about to fight, my money is on the black bird, said Megatron with a smile. "No way Cheetor would tear Silverbolt apart." Said Rattrap not noticing Megatron. "Hey what's Megatron doing here?" asked Nightscream "Yeah" said Rattrap "HUH" he jumped confused looking back at Megatron. "He's here to help us." Optimus stepped in "No I don't trust him" said Silverbolt stepping away from Cheetor. "I won't let him take advantage of me again. He turned me against Black Arachnia!" "But I've changed" Megatron said looking at Optimus. Optimus gave him a look of doubt. "No I just can't" he said "Hey where's Black Arachnia" said Silverbolt looking around for her. "She left after you pushed her away." Nightscream answered "What I must go apologize!"

Silverbolt left the room to look for her. "What were you thinking when you were about to fight Silverbolt. Optimus asked Cheetor "What were **YOU** thinking when you brought Megatron to our base?" Cheetor said defending himself. " I was thinking about saving Botanica and helping you and the others." "We could have saved her on our own." "No we couldn't, you all are too weak to fight right now, he can help us." "That might be true but, I won't trust him even though you trust him. And I think you are a terrible leader and a fool!" Cheetor yelled. Everyone fell silent including Optimus and Cheetor. "I'm sorry Optimus "Cheetor apologized "I just got carried away, I… I… I just can't trust Megatron or you big bot." Cheetor said softly as he excited the base. "Cheetor!" Optimus said "it's okay" He muttered to himself. "Let him go Optimus" Megatron said putting a hand on Optimus. Optimus looked back at Rattrap and Nightscream. "If he can help find Botanica and help us I trust him", said Rattrap. "If you trust him, I trust him" Nightscream said to Optimus.

"Don't worry Optimus we'll go talk to Cheetor, come on Nightscream" Rattrap and Nightscream left after Cheetor. Optimus and Megatron were left alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: A Transformers best war does not belong to me or any character.**

**(This will be a short chapter) REALLY SHORT**

**Chapter 4**

Someplace far from the Maximal base Botanica was strapped on to a table. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked "Oh nothing much" the strange figure said "I want to experiment, I want to know about your plant form, and I want to turn you against your Maximal friends!" "But why" "Because you see I want to destroy all of your friends, then I can take over Cybertron and all its resources for my army of Drones." "Drones?" she questioned "Yes" "But Megatron used drones and that didn't work for him much" "Ah well you see I have perfected Megatron's drones, in what he went wrong I didn't because I am **DINOBOT."** "Dinobot, but I thought you got destroyed?" "I did, but I survived my spark is indestructible." "But why are you doing this? She asked "Because after Megatron's ship was destroyed I was under all the wreckage and I was calling for help, I saw Optimus leave in a ship and from then on I have nothing but anger against Primal and his friends." Botanica was shocked after she heard all of this she thought to herself, "but I thought Optimus told me that he and Cheetor, Rattrap, and Rhinox looked all over the wreckage of Megatron's ship" This got Botanica thinking what if this is isn't Dinobot after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating quicker, since there is no school on Labor Day I thought to update today. Hope you like this next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

While Botanica was strapped onto the table she decided to g along with all this nonsense to see what "Dinobot" was up to.

"Dinobot if that's your real name…" she got interrupted

"What do you mean if that's my real name? he questioned "Of course that's my real name"

"Ok so tell me what are you going to do to my friends?"

"Well first I will make them suffer one by one and you're going to help me" he exclaimed

"What do you mean I'm going to help you?" "You'll see my precious plant friend, you'll see" He said in an evil tone.

In that precise moment the whole room went dark and all you could see was sparks of some sort and hear a cry of pain.

Outside the Maximal base Cheetor, Rattrap, and Nightscream were talking.

"No Rattrap I can't trust him!" Cheetor exclaimed

"But why not?"

"Because he has made us suffer too much."

"But he says he has change"

"Do you really believe what he says?"

"I aint saying nothing, but what other choice do we have he says he can help us find Botanica" 'Don't you want to save her"

"I do but…" Cheetor got interrupted "Sorry to spoil your little talk, but Optimus needs us at base right now." Nightscream urged "I already contacted Silverbolt and Black Arachnia"

Rattrap looked at Cheetor "You coming buddy"

"If it's a real emergency I'll go, but if not I'm leaving"

"That's good enough for me lets go" Said Nightscream

On the way back to base Silverbolt and Black Arachnia were talking

"I'm sorry my love, I got carried away with Cheetor back at base."

"Well good for you that I can forgive you easily" "But what really got me angry was that you didn't even notice when I left until Nightscream told you."

"Sorry I will never do that again"

Black Arachnia nodded but she doubt what Silverbolt said.

"We'll talk about this later come on we're almost there."

With that Silverbolt and Black Arachnia arrived at base and everybody was together

"Optimus what happened?" Black Arachnia asked worriedly

"I have picked up some strange readings back where we reunited"

"Is it the other Cybertronians?" Silverbolt asked "Is something wrong with them?"

"I don't know we'll have to go and check it out" "Silverbolt you and Nightscream go on ahead and scout the area" "Me and the others will be on land; your comlinks should work so contact us immediately when you arrive there."

"Understood Optimus Nightscream lets go"

"Right let's fly" Nightscream said excitedly

Silverbolt and Nightscream flew off while Optimus was telling the others what to do

"Black Arachnia you and Rattrap are together and Cheetor you are with me and Megatron"

"NO!" Cheetor Exclaimed "I don't trust him"

"Ok then you are with Black Arachnia Rattrap you're with me." "Understood"

Everybody nodded in agreement. Then out of nowhere Silverbolt started to say "Optimus come quick" and then he's comlink cutoff.

"Silverbolt do you hear me?" "Nightscream are you there?"

There was no response.

"Maximals lets go" Optimus Commanded

**So how you like it so far, I will try to update quicker now but I don't make promises.**


End file.
